This invention relates to a scaffold for an A-frame ladder. An A frame ladder is a ladder which has two lengths of ladder which converge in the upward direction. At the point of convergence another ladder segment extends vertically-upward and is vertically adjustable by an extension mechanism. This type of ladder is particularly useful because it need not be tilted or propped against a structure, and is quite stable in use.
However, this ladder, like most ladders, have relatively narrow rungs which can cause foot fatigue after hours of use. Rungs also do not provide a broad, stable platform for the feet, particularly when it is necessary to move about while working. This invention provides a safe, lightweight and portable scaffold which can be used on A-frame ladders of many different sizes and types.